


Inverted

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets [29]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Can be read as ACD or Granada, Gift Fic, M/M, Rimming, that's one way to stop him snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a gift fic for a friend who reached 69 followers. Of course it had to be this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverted

"I’m so sorry, Mr Holmes, Dr Watson," the young woman clasped her hands in front of her, twisting her nervous fingers together. "I only have the one spare bed."

I smiled, and patted her on the arm, a technique that fifteen years ago would have had her toying with one of her blonde curls. “Don’t worry, Mr Holmes likely won’t be sleeping anyway.”

“Mm, and even if I do, the bed is a double.” Holmes put in. He was stooped over his carpet bag, offering me a delightful view of his slender backside. Glancing back over his shoulder, he smiled and bit his lip, a technique that fifteen minutes ago would have had me fumbling with my trousers. “I’m sure if we slept inverted, there would be no problem.”

One day he is going to get us arrested, and I simply pray that the constables allow us time to dress before we are dragged to the station house.

"Good evening Mrs Cooper." Holmes walked her out of the room and shut the door behind her before turning back to his work. He ordered me silent, so I stretched out on the bed with my notebook, working on a past case and occasionally scribbling out whatever Holmes muttered at me in case he wanted to refer to it later. It grew dark outside, and Holmes lit the lamp. I’m not certain how late it was when I eventually nodded off, but the moon was shining through the window when the bed creaked to wake me up. "Love? Turn around and sleep with me properly." I mumbled, reaching down to brush my fingers through his loose, silken hair. Holmes had his head pillowed on my knee, and I could feel his breath stirring along my leg.

"We would hate for our young hostess to come in and find your nose burrowed into the nape of my neck, Dearest." he whispered in reply. His knee nudged at my shoulder, guiding me over onto my back.

“Do you think you can be quiet?” This earned me a snort as Holmes hiked up his night shirt, settling his knees on either side of my head. My lips parted, and I leant my head forward to lap the tip of my tongue along the faint seam of his bollocks. Holmes twisted his fingers into my night shirt, and pressed his face into my thigh to smother a gasp. Opening wider, I sucked his sensitive orbs before moving to the base of his cockstand.

Holmes grunted quietly and slipped his fingers under the hem of my shirt. My erection was thickening, and a few artful darts of his skilled hand had me hard and twitching.

I would have been pleased to stroke and suck him to completion, and go back to sleep, but my mouth was too full to explain this before he started to lick at me. Holmes treated my staff like a boiled sweet; suckling and licking and slurping his way down the length.

Not to be outdone, I gripped him tightly, moving my hand in smooth, slow strokes, giving a flick of my wrist around his crown at each up stroke. More than once, he had to take me in his mouth to muffle a cry. When he moaned, it sent tremors down my shaft until I was thrusting up off the bed.

Knowing that I wasn’t far from my release, I let go of his bollocks and moved my head to nuzzle between the slim swells of his arse. I continued to stroke him while I pressed kisses along his cleft. Reaching his puckered little hole, I circled with my tongue before working it past the snug rim.

Holmes coughed around my prick, and I felt his body clench. Within moments, thick semen pulsed out onto my chest, and Holmes was digging his nails into my thighs. I kissed his legs and hips, and everywhere my lips could reach while I snaked a hand down to twist into his hair to hold him still. Feet braced on the mattress, I snapped my hips up, fucking my love’s mouth. I had to bite down on the soft skin of his inner thigh to cut off a shout of pleasure as I began to climax. Holmes gulped down as fast as I was spilling into him.

"Remind me not to take it in my mouth next time we do this." he sniffled, sitting up and climbing off my face. Holmes dropped his shirt back down around his knees and licked his lips. "Half of it went up my nose before I could swallow."

I smirked and scrubbed at the mess he had made of my shirt front. “You’ve solved the case, I gather.”

"Oh, no. It’s still a tangled mess. But you were snoring, and it was breaking my concentration, so I thought it best to wake you." Holmes pecked me lightly on the lips and hopped off the bed to return to his nest of pillows on the floor. "Since you’re awake now, go make coffee."


End file.
